Manifest Destiny
by IlliterateDude
Summary: It is the year 20XX, Japan is exploring a new world of fantasy and magic. With the resources and magics of the Special Region soon to fall under its control, Japan seems destined to to return to greatness. Sadly, darker powers lurk in the unexplored grim darkness of the Special Region, dark powers with their own dreams of manifest destiny.
1. Prologue

Author's notes: This fiction is set around chapter 37 of the manga, right after the Japanese bomb the Saderan Senate building with F-4 Phantoms. In the original canon series, a Japanese soldier had just beaten the Crown Prince of the Empire nearly to death in the throne room over a single enslaved Japanese citizen and then bombed the Imperial Senate as a show of force. The manga also mentions that there is a G8 meeting where Japan intended to reject the other earth powers' demands for access to the fantasy world gate. In other words the situation is FUBAR.

I can't put images in , so please check out the story thread at the spacebattles . c o m forums.

As a further note, this story takes place in Warhammer 40k's 8th edition setting with all that implies (i.e. Guilliman's return, the Great Rift, Cadia destroyed, Primaris Marines, Tau empire rising, etc).

Synopsis: Ten years before the Saderan Empire opened the gate in Ginza, starships from the Imperium of Man and the Tau Empire crash landed on the planet of Falmart. The two groups of marooned survivors continued their genocidal war, thousands of light-years away from help and continents away from the Saderan Empire. But now these shipwrecked soldiers hear of a gate on the other side of the world, a gate that allows travel between worlds. Conflict is inevitable.

~I~

 _Data Stream Open, Compression Pattern z.y-90 [Begin Exload]_

 _I am Magos-Artisan Veran Tytos, former apprentice of Magos-Dominus Tybalt Serkono of the Forge World Ryza and chief Mechanicus Liason aboard the Mars-class battlecruiser INS Domitable. I write this log, in hope that other followers of the Emperor-Omnissiah will find this and enter our names in the records as faithful servants of Mars and Terra._

 _We, the crew and passengers of the INS Indomitable, have been marooned here for on this planet, Falmart, for over a decade in standard Terran years. Yet it has not all been in vain. Already we have converted many primitive humans and abhumans in the jungles and mountains of this continent to the service of the Imperium. It brings me warm reminisces of my three decades of service in the uplift missions in the Missionaria Galaxia as a youth as we spread the glories of the Emperor-Omnissiah in all his aspects._

 _The Magos-Logis and Strategos-Savants project that within three generations, our forces will have the industrial development and population to overwhelm the fallen marooned Tau forces and their allies on the other side of the continent. I will revel in their extermination for crippling the Indomitable and stranding us so far from civilized space._

 _Yet I write not about the righteous extermination of yet another Xenos minor race or the conquest of this world. Our spies and scouts on the other super-continent of this world, across the ocean, have discovered an artefact that could change everything. It is an interplanetary teleportation gate; it is the only method we have to contact the greater Imperium. We must seize it, divine its secrets, and deliver it upon the Lord Regent Guilliman._

 _I am to depart on the morrow aboard an Overlord gunship. May the Emperor-Omnissiah bless my journey._

 _Data stream closed [End Exload]_

~I~

The Imperial Capital of Sadera was ablaze with rumors. The savage Japanese warrior woman who had beaten the hated Crown Prince Zorzal within an inch of his life in the Imperial throne room. The gods punishing the Emperor for his arrogance by shaking the earth and destroying the Imperial Senate chamber.

By the end of the month, all those rumors would pale before the realization of the powers that lurked in the unexplored continents of the world.

"Setting us down now" the Overlord gunship's pilot called out over the internal vox systems as the two hundred fifty ton super-heavy flier descended upon the primitive city upon raging jets of fire like the great dragons that plagued this planet. Two ventral transport bays capable of holding half a company of Astartes in total, slid open with a pneumatic hiss.

The crowds of onlookers and city guards collectively gasped as the passengers emerged. A trio of hulking Space Marines, followed by the metallic bulk of Magos Tytos and a platoon of Imperial Guardsmen arrayed themselves in parade formation in front of the ruins Saderan senate building, still smoldering after the Japanese aerial attack.

The leading warrior, a Primaris marine in the cobalt and gold livery of the Ultramarines unsealed his scowling helm, revealing a set of aqua blue eyes and a broad, patrician face akin to a lesser shade of his noble Primarch.

"I am brother-lieutenant Cordus of the Ultramarines and I bid you greeting in the name of the Golden Throne of Terra." He said in perfect Saderan common.

In the distance, men and women in the mottled green fatigues of the Japanese Self Defense Force struggled gaped like fish out of water as they struggled to formulate some sort of coherent report to give to their commanders.


	2. Chapter 1

Prince Diabo - Throne Room of the Saderan Empire, Noon

As the delegation of foreigners entered the Imperial audience chamber, second prince Diabo el Caesar silently thanked the gods for putting this opportunity in his lap. The Emperor had picked his brother Zorzal as Crown Prince and his sister Pina had the backing of the Japanese outworlders and the peace faction of the senate. That left him with nothing, up until this Imperium of Man had made its presence known.

He looked at the massive, building-sized flying chariot that conveyed these foreigners here, a war engine far greater than the Japanese flying swords that destroyed the senate building, and knew that this was a force that could defeat the JSDF on the field of battle. The sight of their hulking warriors, clad in war-plate that would've taken a platoon of grown men just to lift let alone move in only reinforced his suspicions.

"I, Emperor Molt Sol Augustus bid you greetings to the city of Sadera fair visitors, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure and where do you hail from good sir" the Emperor boomed through the cavernous hall of the Imperial audience chamber, trying his best to intimidate the hulking warrior before him.

"I, Brother-Lieutenant Cordus, of the Ultramarines chapter accept these tidings on behalf of the Imperium of Man." The warrior stated crisply while bowing in respect, his booming stentorian voice making a mockery of his father's attempt to intimidate the newcomers and betraying a twinge of irritation

Diabo had to admit that he would've also been extremely annoyed himself if his father had subjected him to several hours of ceremony, cordialities, and minor festivities just for the chance at an audience.

"We come here from across the great ocean, to the west to open lines of communication between our peoples."

Now that was interesting.

"Then you have truly come a long way, yet still you know our language. How curious." The Emperor noted suspiciously, disbelief etched across his face. No vessel in the known world had ever reached across the great ocean, which was rumored to be infinitely vast. "What truly brings you here?"

"I will dispense with the pleasantries then your grace. We are here to learn about the gates between worlds. I have been fully authorized by government to initiate a non-aggression pact and exchanges of culture to the ends of establishing friendship between our peoples and gaining knowledge of these devices." Brother-Lieutenant Cordus stated without missing a beat.

"Oho, then consider yourselves honored guests of this Empire. I shall have my servants bring you to your lodgings and attend to your needs and entertainments. Then we shall reconvene to discuss in private." A vicious smile was erupting on his father's face. Diabo clearly understood that his father intended to play this Imperium of Man against Japan.

He would have to move quickly to bring the Imperium to his side before his father, Zorzal, Japan, or Pina got to them. Emperor Molt was getting old and the succession to the throne was looking more like a civil war in the making than a simple crowning ceremony.

Molt continued to speak. "And in the spirit of friendship between our two empires, I would request that you refrain from speaking to those of the nation of Japan before we have had a chance to come to an understanding. May I have your word on this good sir?"

The hulking Ultramarine, as he called himself, simply inclined his head without breaking eye contact. "You have my word, your grace."

"Good, good, let us finish this dreary business and break for lunch! Would you care to join us?" Molt boomed, a twinkle in his eye as he gestured the palace slaves to come forth and see to the needs of the foreign dignitaries.

"We would be honored"

~I~

Prince Diabo - Gardens of the Saderan Imperial Palace, mid-Afternoon

Diabo grimaced as he surveyed the lunch party. The most prominent senators of the war faction and the Emperor surrounded the Brother-Lieutenant like a pack of starving wolves around a freshly killed fawn. They asked incessant questions about his country's military strength and their willingness to export weapons or mercenaries along with oblique questions prodding for any divisions in the Imperium's internal political structure.

With a grunt of approval, he noted that the hulking knight was deflecting said questions with oratorical grace that would rival some of the best speakers in the Senate. Truly this Cordus was blessed with it all, high status, a godlike physique, a tongue of silver with a with as sharp as a sword.

Diabo swirled the cocktail in his hand as he struggled to think of a way to get a private meeting with the newcomers without attracting the attention of either the peace or war faction of the Empire. Lost in his schemes, he idly surveyed the party and felt a small surge of perverse glee as he beheld several pro-peace senators whispering furiously among themselves as his sister Pina tied her best to maintain a neutral facial expression.

How the fates could turn!

A cold, distorted voice, devoid of any emotion stirred him from his reverie. He turned to see who was calling him and spilled his drink in shock, idly noting that people were moving away from him with undisguised fear.

The thing was a hulking mass of metal nearly two meters tall, swathed in crimson robes with writhing metal tentacles erupting out the back, each appendage ending in strange glowing contraptions or terrifyingly sharp blades. Its face was equally horrific, a trio of three baleful red eyes stared out from above a proboscis like protrusion that took the place of a nose and mouth and connected to a device on its chest.

+Greetings Prince Diabo, I am Magos-Artisan Tytos and I bid you greetings on behalf of the Emperor-Omnissiah+

"A f-fair day to you Magos. How are you enjoying the f-f-food?" he stuttered, nearly stumbling backwards before regaining his composure.

A harsh grating sound that Diabo guessed was laughter emanated from somewhere in Tytos body. +I cannot comment on the food since I no longer draw my sustenance that way. You also need fear me not though, for I am but a scholar making small talk+

The prince cleared his throat to help regain his bearings. "Of course, I meant no offense learned one. I was merely surprised by your appearance, for nothing like you exists in our empire. What sort of knowledge would you request of me Sir Tytos?"

+Your grace I am afraid that we have not the same intellectual interest. I am but here to perform a favor for you in the name of friendship between our nations+ the creature intoned quietly, low enough to go unheard since most people had vacated the location around Tytos with haste.

"A favor?"

+Yes. I have a… gift for reading people+ Tytos stated conspiratorially as one of his three glowing eyes briefly flashed blue. +And I do believe that you would be most interested in a private conversation with my leaders your grace+

Diabo smiled. Lady luck smiled for him now, not Zorzal or Pina.


	3. Chapter 2

Magos Tytos - Embassy of the Imperium of Man in Sadera, the next morning

A mechadendrite is a wonder of the Machine-cult's craftsmanship; Meter lengths of synthetic nanotube muscle integrated with a psychically doped artificial nervous system and sheathed with a flexible adamantine covering.

Right now, Princess Pina Colada was more terrified than wondrous as a half dozen metal tentacles coiled around her like predatory serpents. Her attendants and loyal Rose Knights, Bozes and Panache, looked away, pretending to take great interest in the room's decor.

With preternatural fluidity and precision, the mechadendrites set about cleaning the spilled recaff and bits of shattered porcelain from her dress, then hosing them dry. The shivering princess croaked, trying not to panic. "I'm terribly sorry Magos Tytos for causing such inconvenience with my clumsiness."

+Think nothing of it. And besides, that cup belonged to Count Marcus, who has been so gracious as to allow us to use his summer estate as diplomatic quarters. We ourselves are also at fault for so casually using the utensils of our host+ the tech priest responded idly as he withdrew his mechandrites and set another cup of fresh recaff in front of the princess.

"Thank you Magos Tytos for your magnanimity. I will endeavor not to embarrass myself again." Pina coughed, sitting ramrod straight to regain her regal bearings.

+Come now Princess. You are young and it is quite alright for one to make a mistake or three when caught in the fires of youth+

The door swung open as the towering armored figure of an Ultramarine in full war plate strofe through with a normal human following behind.

+Greetings. I was about to pray to the Omnissiah that you all may yet develop a sense of punctuality+ Tytos snarked, earning a muffled snicker from the princess and her two attendants.

The un-helmed face of Brother-Lieutenant Cordus curled into a frown, but his eyes twinkled with amusement. "You are perhaps the most frustrating tech-magi I have ever met. Perhaps I should pray that you graft on an actual sense of humor?"

"I apologize for leaving you with the likes of Tytos here milady" the marine turned, bowing slightly to Pina. "May I introduce my companion?"

"You may sir knight and the good Magos was fine company." Pina stood, curtsying to the Astartes.

The Ultramarine stepped aside and gestured to a greying, mustachioed man armored in blood red carapace armor. "This is Colonel Petrio Christos of the Praetorian 19th guard cavalry regiment."

"A pleasure and a sight for sore old eyes milady" Christos said, adjusting his monocle before clicking the heels of his boots together and kissing the back of her hand. Pina inclined her head in affirmation of the greeting, a slight crimson flush spreading across her cheeks at the older gentleman's bold greeting.

The colonel took a seat on a plush sofa across from the Princess as the Magos and Ultramarine stood at attention in mirror of Pina's handmaidens as no furniture would bear their tremendous bulks. Colonel Christos coughed. "Brother-Lieutenant, would you be so kind as to help us dispense with the pleasantries?"

~I~

Princess Pina - Embassy of the Imperium of Man in Sadera 

The 'Astartes' was their leader, Pina surmised. The Magos had told her that the Adeptus Astartes or Space Marines were the Immortal God-Emperor's Chosen warriors. She recalled ruefully how much emphasis the newcomers had put on the 'God' and 'Immortal' parts of that title, not that she fully believed that.

A ten-thousand-year-old monarch who guided ships across the stars with naught more than his all-powerful divine will? Not likely.

"Princess Pina, let us get down to the meat of the matter. You have come here to speak with us in private and we have graciously decided to help you keep it so. What can we do for you your highness?" Cordus asked, his ice blue eyes were boring into her, searching for weakness or treachery.

Pina shivered slightly, something about these Adeptus Astartes elicited primal dread in her. "I want to preserve this empire and its people. My father and eldest brother wish to drag you into their suicidal war with Japan, then they will try to turn on you. I do not wish to see you or the Japan at war with the Empire any longer."

"And what if I were to say that I would drive these… Japanese before me and then turn around and do the same to your male relations? We do not tolerate treachery lightly dear Princess" the Astartes hissed menacingly as his hand began to rest on the pommel of his combat knife, a two-handed broadsword by mortal standards.

Bozes and Panache tensed as they sensed hostility, Pina stopped them with a backwards glare. They'd be dead before they could draw swords. She had seen the Space Marine partake in the gladiator rings earlier and it still terrified her how something so large could move so fast.

"If you have the weapons and strength to so easily destroy their iron elephants and pegasi, then there would quite simply be nothing the Empire could do but submit." she monotoned, trying to keep the quiver of fear from her voice.

Cordus untensed and removed his hand from his knife. The giant began to chuckle; his laugh was like the distant rumble of thunder.

"Clever girl, now allow me to cleverly guess why you are here… Your father and elder brother refuse to believe claims about the power of the JSDF's war machines. Staves that can mow lines of your warriors, engines that spit fiery death from leagues away, and more." Cordus was walking now, pacing the room like a sage lecturing a recalcitrant pupil.

"They interpret every gesture of mercy from the outworlders as a sign of weakness, emboldening them to goad the foreigners into action. They think they are calling a bluff instead of poking the proverbial beast."

Pina nodded weakly, it was if the man was reading her mind. She opened her mouth to speak.

Colonel Christos interjected, lazily sipping a cup of recaff. "And when we refuse to fight these Japanese who have done us no harm, they will attempt to stage an 'incident' which will provoke our two factions into open warfare, no?"

"Y-y-yes. That is most likely sirs." Pina whispered. "I cannot imagine how many thousands more of my people would die in a conflict between yourselves and the Japanese, regardless of who won. That is why I wish to prevent such a thing."

"We've suffered through the plots and scheming of the Eldar and the Archenemy before. We saw such a thing coming easily" Christos muttered.

"Eldar? Archenemy?" Pina muttered questioningly.

A pregnant silence washed over the room, but Pina thought she could see a faint glow of approval on the faces of Cordus and Christos. She tried not to look at the glowing, insectile visage of Magos Tytos, not that she would ever be able to read his expression.

+I believe I can supply a solution your grace. Although I doubt your familial relations were paying attention, we did explain that the Adeptus Mechanicus is, by the Treaty of Mars, an allied but nominally sovereign empire with regards to the Imperium of Man.+ Magos Tytos canted, his metallic voice ringing with something that Pina guessed was amusement.

+And the Mechanicus never promised anything to the Emperor of Sadera+

Pina nodded gravely. She was betraying her father, but she could find little fault in the semantic word games the Imperium and their Mechanicus allies were playing considering what treachery her father or Zorzal were planning.

Surely, she was doing the right thing, she was saving Sadera, was she not?


	4. Chapter 3

As always R&R. This isn't beta'd so I'd appreciate any grammar or spelling corrections y'all might have.

~I~

Ambassador Coldwind - Palace of the Elbe Kingdom

"I have heard that my supposedly late father, King Duran, survived the battle of Alnus and is now in the custody of the outworlders, the nation of Japan." Eldias, the tall, lanky Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Elbe growled, pacing the gaudy throne room like a frenzied animal.

"And I assure you that it matters little, the Fire Warriors will stand by your side when the time comes." Por'el D'yanoi Aloh Sha'ti soothed, putting his three pronged hands together in the gesture of unity.

Eldias paused his pacing and bit his lip, then shrugged his left shoulder in a Tau gesture of dejection. The Crown Prince looked up at Por'el Aloh, or Ambassador Coldwind in the Saderan tongue, expectantly. "How can you be so calm? There are naught more than a thousand of your warriors on this continent, mighty as they are. My scouts say that the invaders at Alnus possess almost ten times your force."

Coldwind merely spread his fingers outwards like petals of a flower, a gesture of revelation, and smiled. "I can assure you that the warriors of the Fire Caste on hand are more than a match for the occupiers of Alnus and that more will arrive by ship from the west soon. If it would sooth your grace's temper, I shall send Shas'el Shi'ur with two hunter cadres, one Tau and the other from Elbe's Gue'Vesa units, to hunt the Ancient Flame Dragon and take its head as a monument to your deliverance of the Greater Good to this land."

The Crown Prince nodded, flashes of fear and excitement scrawling across his aquiline features.

"Excellent. I shall see to the preparations at once your grace." Aloh smiled serenely, ensconcing his arms within the billowing folds of his robe. "Few will question your right to rule when you have vanquished the dread wyrm, while your father has brought naught but ruin to a generation of Elbe's manhood."

Eldias smiled back. "Indeed. Yes, the lords and the smallfolk will no doubt flock to my banner and not my father's when I parade the ancient drake's head around as a trophy. See to it immediately honored ambassador."

The Gue'la were so easy to manipulate. All one need do is provide but one spark in the tinder box of their ego and greed, Aloh thought as he pivoted on his hoof to leave.

"Wait, before you go, my agents in the Empire's capital city have reported something interesting over the radios you gave us." Eldias interjected.

Aloh paused mid-step. The human's gossip about the byzantine and barbaric politics of the local polities was incessant and uninformative, but he had to humor him.

The gue'la cleared his throat. "They say that an empire of humans from across the sea, led by armored giants, have sent a delegation to the city of Sadera. The giants call themselves 'Ultramarines' or something. Do you know anything about them?"

Coldwind suppressed a shudder of rage. Gue'ron'sha, Space Marines, on this continent too, opposing the manifest destiny of the Tau'va's spread across the stars. "Yes, we Tau know of these savage fanatics. I will have them dealt with."

~I~

Tyuule – Embassy of the Imperium of Man in Sadera, evening

Tyuule strode across the lawn of Count Marcus's palatial summer estate, now converted to an embassy, her long silver hair and shapely ears swaying in the wind. Her slaver, Zorzal was inside the palace, no doubt boring the foreigners to tears with exaggerated stories of his sexual and battlefield prowess. His time would come, and it would be painful.

The former Warrior Rabbit Queen licked her lips as she imagined Sadera burning and the idiot prince Zorzal's head on a platter for the thousandth time.

She felt the reassuring weight of the contraption that her dog-like mixed breed accomplice, Bourro of the Halfbreed tribe, had passed to her. The device was an unnaturally smooth and resin-like ochre sphere with a strange bisected circle within a circle insignia on it. Tyuule had no idea where it came from aside from the fact that a man with an Elbe accent had been there when Bourro had given it to her.

In any case, all she had to do was plant this device by the knight Cordus's headquarters with the red rune depressed and Bourro's shadowy associates would handle things from there.

With a skip in her step, she walked past two Saderan Legionaries guarding the gate of the estate proper, flashing the emblem of the Crown Prince to get through. Inside, huge soldiers in crimson plate or green fatigues with staves much like those of the JSDF milled about, moving packages to and fro or patrolling in pairs.

The foreigner soldiers didn't even bother to check her after glancing at her attire and the Crown Prince's emblem hanging from her necklace. So many serving girls had been called by Zorzal and his band of morons that the foreigners assumed that she was just another whore being called in.

She chuckled quietly, feigning the attitude of a desolate slave by looking at her feet to avoid any unwanted attention. Then she ran straight into a wall of carapace clad muscle.

She looked up. It was another warrior rabbit. Although her skin and fur were a muddy brown, a tone Tyuule had never seen in any of the tribes of the eastern grasslands. But Tyuule readily recognized the gold lined cloak and chevrons of the Imperial Guard's officer corps on her uniform.

"Excuse me!" Tyuule stammered, as shocked by the collision as she was that a warrior rabbit was an officer in what was clearly a human empire.

"Not an issue, miss...?" the other woman questioned, eyebrow raised.

"I'm Tyuule, a serving girl." The former warrior-queen mewled demurely.

"Major Vyla, 3rd Falmart Guards light infantry." The other woman stated with a tinge of pride in her cold voice, her hand propped out.

Tyuule grasped the proffered appendage gingerly. Then Vyla squeezed with crushing force and pulled her close. "You don't have the look of a serving girl. You've the look of a warrior." The Major whispered into her ears.

Ice ran through her veins as the major's hot breath washed over her face. Had she been discovered? She squeezed back as hard as she could, knowing that dishonesty would likely get her killed here.

"Good grip. I might get the quartermaster to pay for your freedom if you wish to serve in the Immortal Emperor's armies" the major laughed and slapped her happily on the back.

Tyuule's grip slackened and she felt her eyes water. One of her people, even one from another continent who knew little of her 'betrayal' of the tribes, had acknowledge her as a warrior.

"I am owned by Prince Zorzal. He wouldn't name a price you could meet." Tyuule said, hanging her head slightly.

"Oh. That one." Vyla replied venomously. "My apologies then, may the God-Emperor light your path."

"Thank you for the words of encouragement, ma'am. Though, please humor me and tell me what valor brought you your officer title?" The seditious hope of asking this woman to help her flee Sadera seeped into her dead, revenge driven heart.

Vyla nonchalantly stripped off the armor on her right arm, revealing an arm made of metal and ceramic. "I lost the original arm charging a Tau broadside walker squadron pinning down several Astartes."

Tyuule gaped. "I can't imagine Sir Cordus or anyone like him ever needing help in a battle. I could barely see him move and he hit harder than an ogre in the gladiatorial ring. These Broadside Walkers must have truly been a monstrous beast."

"More than you can know" the dark-skinned warrior rabbit nodded, a twinge of regret lining her voice. "When I gave the order to attack, there were over a hundred of us and thirty meters between the treeline and those damnable walkers. By the time were done, there were nine of us left."

Tyuule nodded sympathetically, she had lost her entire tribe to the treachery of Zorzal and the Saderan empire and her clan-kin had not the glorious battle-death Vyla's comrades had to show for it.

Something crackled and a voice issued out of a device clipped to one of Vyla's ears. The woman brought a stem like protrusion from the device with a fuzzy bit on the end to her mouth and began to chatter in Low Gothic, which Tyuule had learned was their common use language.

"My apologies Tyuule, it appears that my superiors require my presence elsewhere. May we meet again under better circumstances."

"You as well, Vyla."

As the other woman's cape billowed out from behind her, Tyuule suppressed an urge to call out. To beg for salvation from the constant beatings, rape, and humiliation. Her desire for revenge surfaced again. A croak was all that made it out of her throat into the deserted hallway.

Tyuule took out the artifact she had gotten from Bourro once more from the rucksack on her back. Then she thought of Vyla and resolved to place the device in the Emperor Molt's temporary room in the embassy.

Little did Tyuule know that Vyla would've at least hacked off Tyuule's other ear on principle if she had seen the bisected circle symbol of the Tau empire emblazoned on the sphere's surface.


	5. Chapter 4

R&R as always and feel free to point out typos.

Shino makes her appearance and I'd like to note that we're using light novel art for character appearances. So Shino actually looks like a 20 something year old woman instead of a middle schooler who could pass for an Idolmaster character.

~I~

Lt. General Hazama – Alnus Base Camp

It was currently noon local time. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and pictures of powered armor and energy weapons were rolling across the projection screen in Hazama's office.

"Lieutenant Yanagida please tell me something concrete instead of wild guessing about the number of skulls they have plastered on their armor. Has anyone on the ground actually contacted these people?" General Hazama sighed as the young, ambitious lieutenant finished his power point presentation. Packets of instant coffee and energy drinks were haphazardly scattered across his desk, a testament to the sleepless nights spent coordinating the JSDF's efforts across the expanse of the special region.

'And keeping those damn politicians from getting too cranky' he thought ruefully.

Yanagida paused, looking sheepishly down at his boots. "Yes sir. Our forward team and Sugiwara-san should be face to face with one of their representatives in the Akusho safe house tomorrow afternoon."

Hazama's eyebrow twitched, partially from caffeine overload and partially out of irritation. "Why was I not informed of this? And why is this taking place in a Red-Light district instead of our diplomatic quarters in the Jade Palace?"

Beads of perspiration were forming on Yanagida's forehead. "The intelligence staff only pieced this together recently. It seems that some of our radio transmissions are being scrambled by something the newcomers have though we are unsure whether this is intentional or accidental. As for the location of the meeting…"

Yanagida cleared his throat and continued. "Princess Pina informed our diplomatic staff that the Emperor Molt put a precondition for the newcomers, the Imperium of Man. He requested that they refrain from contacting Japan until negotiations between them and the Imperium were concluded."

"So, I see. This is a clandestine meeting between us and this Imperium." Hazama sighed yet another delicate situation was dumped on his lap.

The intelligence officer opened his mouth and croaked, as if the words were caught in his throat. "Not quite sir. Apparently, we are meeting with a member of an allied and sovereign regime. The dignitary is apparently a Techno-magi or Machine Priest."

'Are we dealing with a cargo cult here? Did they find the technology lying around?' the General ruminated as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the cool aluminum of his desk. "Yanagida, we need to be prepared to intervene, to protect our forward team and diplomats in the Saderan capitol if the situation escalates. Get me Colonel Kengun, we'll need the 4th combat team's helicopters on standby near the capital."

"B-but sir, that would be a provocative move by Sadera and the Imperium! The great powers would use it as an argument that we're losing control of the special region and demand access at next week's G8 meeting!" the Lieutenant stuttered, anger and shock lining his voice.

Hazama slammed one of his fists on the table. "Lieutenant Yanagida" the General ground out through gritted teeth.

"I'll let this go just once since you're young, but there are two things you should know. The first is that the JSDF has a chain of command for a reason. The second is that the lives of my men, yours included, come first before any fucking politics. Now. Get. Me. Kengun."

"Yes general, at once."

With a sigh of exhaustion, Hazama stood up from his chair as he watched the 1st Lieutenant slink out of the room. 'Akira Yanagida, top of his class at the National Defense Academy, bitter about his failure to enter Tokyo University. One of these days his ambition and arrogance will get someone killed' he thought bitterly.

For now, a soft mattress and a good nap were calling him.

~I~

Sergeant First Class Kuribayashi – JSDF Safe House in the Akusho Red Light District

Sergeant First Class Kuribayashi Shino, was creeped the fuck out, for lack of a better phrase. When Princess Pina had said that a senior official from the "Adeptus Mechanicus" was coming to open communication with Japan, she had expected some political type in a clean pressed suit or toga or whatever.

At present, she was watching with unease as Sugiwara-san from the foreign ministry chatted amicably with a robot-man-spider thing whose eyes glowed blood red like the embroidered robes that covered much of his frame. The two dignitaries were seated facing each other in the JSDF safe room with pitchers of water and finger foods laid on the table.

Neither had so as much touched the food or water, nor had the robot-spider's significantly more human looking robot guards so as much moved since entering the room.

+I see. On behalf of the Adeptus Mechanicus, I offer my condolences to the thousands of men and women who perished so suddenly in Tokyo and my understanding as to why the JSDF maintains its presence here+ the robot-spider spoke. To Shino it sounded like a grating, manly version of the Vocaloid singing software.

"Thank you, I will convey your sentiments to my superiors back in Japan. Although, a question if I may?" Sugiwara asked.

+Please, go ahead+ the robot-spider intoned, lighting a series of blinking lights on its face in a facsimile of a smile. 'By the kami, that was creepy as fuck' Shino thought.

She had newfound respect for Sergeant Major Suwahara and Sugiwara who didn't react at all when the steam-punk robo-men had skittered into the safe house's conference room, flanked by the visibly distressed Private Katsumoto.

"It's just a curiosity but Mahos Tytos, you are significantly… smaller and different looking than what we were led to believe. Was there something lost in translation when you let Princess Pina know that you wished to speak to us?"

The machine-man quizzically titled its head sideways in a maneuver that would've broken a normal human's neck twenty degrees of rotation ago. Shino shuddered.

+Ah. This is but one of the many chassis I own. I merely transferred myself out of my typical chassis into this one as I felt this one more suited to inconspicuousness. I confess that I am a little uncomfortable, I have not used an Arachne-pattern combat chassis in well over two centuries+

"Excuse me? Two centuries?" Sugiwara stuttered for the first time in the conversation.

"Are you even human?" Shino blurted out, and then promptly regretted as Sugiwara shot her an angry glare that could penetrate tank armor. 'Whoops. There goes my pay raise'

The Magos untilted his head from its disturbing angle and ground out synthesized laughter. +Do not be so harsh on Miss Kuribayashi. It is easy for those unfamiliar with the Omnissiah's Glories to misunderstand the nature of our order. But, yes, I am human in a fashion. In your words, I would be a 'brain in a jar' if I used the idiom correctly. Do you have any other questions I may answer? +

The brunette woman opened her mouth but shut it a second later when she noticed Sugiwara's killing intent. "None sir. Thank you."

+Really? A Pity. I am always here to elucidate upon the mysteries of the Emperor-Omnissiah if you wish+

A now visibly irritated Sugiwara interjected. "That can wait for another time. I suppose our main order of business is to finalize the proposed non-aggression pact and arrange further diplomatic meetings."

+Of course, let us conclude this business in a timely and efficient manner. It is close to supper time and I am sure that you all have plans for… hold+ the Magos paused and shuddered as his eye pieces began to flash rapidly. His cybernetic guards also sprung to life, growling with blurts of static.

"Magos?"

Shino fingered the safety on her Howa type 89 assault rifle, nodding at the other members of Third Recon team who had the same idea as her. The seconds seemed to stretch into eternity as the Magos and his bodyguards continued their strange behavior.

+My apologies Mr. Sugiwara but I must return to the embassy. My comrades are under attack+

~I~

Tyuule – Embassy of the Imperium of Man in Sadera

Tyuule's ears twitched as she stared at Emperor Molt's temporary room on the third floor of the palace. It had been over a day and nothing had happened. Perhaps the device that Bourro had given her had been a dud.

She sighed.

The courtyard of Count Marcus's summer palace, now the Imperium's embassy in Sadera, was in full bloom. Sweet flowers from across the continent gave off sweet aromas as the rancid stench of the flowers of Saderan high society mixed with the Imperial dignitaries. As always, all gave a wide berth to the Magos Tytos, who today was acting unusually reserved.

"And so I said 'have at thee' at the Kobold chieftain and bested him in three great blows in the duel, the last taking his furry head from his shoulder!" Prince Zorzal boasted, puffing his chest out for the appreciation of the vapid, status seeking noblewomen and the jovial Imperial Guard colonel, Christos if Tyuule remembered correctly.

The Warrior Rabbit woman resisted the urge to roll her eyes. In truth, Zorzal's soldiers had captured the tribe and tied the poor chieftain to a crucifix for three days. Then the Crown Prince had offered him a duel to save his people. The tortured canine demi-human had of course lost and Zorzal promptly sold the rest of his people into the slave markets.

"Impressive your grace. Reminds me of myself in the younger days. Full of fire and always looking for a good scrap." Colonel Christos laughed, a rich belly laugh that filled the courtyard. The man reminded Tyuule for all intents and purposes of the stereotypical doting grandfather in appearance and demeanor.

"Care for a practice spar, your grace? It'll help me work out the kinks in these old bones" Christos grinned, a twinkle in his eyes.

Zorzal's next words were drowned out by a deafening thunderclap as blinding fire blossomed from the palace. Within seconds, the Imperial Guardsmen were moving into action with practiced precision. Screams of impending enemy attack and angry orders filled the air. Less dignified screams issued from the Saderan soldiers and nobles who fled like headless chickens or fell to their knees praying to the gods.

One nobleman screamed in panic, noting the flaming hole three carriage widths across the palace's frontal façade. "The Emperor!"

Tyuule vaguely acknowledged that Zorzal was cowering under a picnic table like the worm he was. But her spirits lifted, as she sensed the true death knell of the worthless Empire of Sadera. Then she saw Brother-Lieutenant Cordus and her heart froze in her chest.

The strange device Tyuule planted had thrown the brother-lieutenant nearly two dozen meters. Yet his armor was covered with soot but otherwise undamaged though his unhelmed face was wet with blood running from his charred face. Crackling lightning flashed around a shattered iron crest mounted on the back of his armor, an Iron Halo they had called it.

'The weapon could distinguish its target. What sorcery is this!' she thought of the spherical device she had received from Elbe.

Cordus tilted his head back and let loose a blood curdling roar of rage that chilled her blood as he stabbed an accusing finger toward the direction of the blue sea. Tyuule turned her head. In the distance, she could make out specks growing the distance, flying specks.


	6. Chapter 5

As always R&R and let me know if you find any typos or grammar mistakes.

As a note, the events of the Flame Dragon hunt occur concurrently with the chaos in the capital.

~I~

Colonel Kamo – River Border Crossing, Elbe Kingdom

Colonel Kamo Naoki was a true patriot. Unlike so many Japanese today, he believed that the fortune would smile again on the land of the rising sun. And now he had been blessed with the opportunity to make Japan great again with his own two hands.

Right now, Colonel Kamo was furious. A company strength formation of Elbe Kingdom soldiers was holding up the 1st combat team's vehicles as King Duran, now under JSDF custody, attempted to negotiate with the border fort's commander about 50 meters away. Apparently, these idiot border patrol men cared more about bothering the JSDF than letting Japan get on with killing the giant Flame Dragon roaming their country side.

'Who the fuck gave these people guns!' Kamo seethed. "Did the Chinese or the Russians get their own GATE? Was it the Americans?'

The burly, hot-blooded colonel gripped his radio tightly as he leaned from the cupola of his special terrain type 74 tank. Kamo stared intently at the Elbe soldiers' weapons, looking fruitlessly for any give away on their manufacturer. Kamo noted pleasantly that the weapons seemed to be long rifles and anti-tank rifles from the time of the World Wars; in other words, nothing that could seriously harm 1st combat team's tanks and IFVs.

'Has to be the Russians, they're the only ones who still have large stocks of Second World War weapons lying around in working condition' the Colonel thought. 'Although, I've never seen these models of Mosin-Nagant or PTR before'

His musings were interrupted as Duran rode back to the JSDF lines on a Type 87 recon vehicle.

"Looks we're out of luck. They won't let us use the bridge across the Tullius river until their superiors arrive. That prick is one of my Eldest son's men no doubt." Duran sighed as he fiddled with his JSDF radio headset. "They wouldn't say where they got the staves from though. I wonder what my dear boy Eldias has been up to."

"No matter, we have a way across without their help. It'll take them days for their superiors to get here by horse and we don't have that time." Kamo snorted and set his radio to broadcast across the entire unit. "Deploy the type 70 bridge layers! All units prepare for river crossing!"

As one, hundreds of tons of quality Japanese steel rolled forward on growling engines towards the river's edge as a quartet of massive flatbed bridge layers began unfurling their cargos. Kamo noted unpleasantly that the Elbe troops were only barely phased by the show of strength, unlike the Saderans who panicked and fled like rats.

A trio of riders in Elbe officer's cloaks rode forth on brown stallions, short wooden body carbines and revolvers strapped to bodies, trying to physically intersperse themselves between Kamo's men and the river.

Kamo roared into his radio. "All units halt! What the fuck do they want!?"

Duran popped out of the top hatch of his Type 87 recon vehicle again and shouted into his mic. "They say that they cannot let us pass the river on their honor as warriors for they are oath bound not to let foreigners pass without approval from the Ambassador or the King Eldias."

Kamo felt the venom the old King Duran put into those last two words could melt steel. But there was something more curious in that statement.

"What ambassador?"

Duran shouted more words in his language at the officers, then translated the words to Kamo. "An outworlder ambassador. Says he calls himself Tau and represents some… ideology or whatever called the Greater Good"

'Tao? Greater Good?' That nailed it Kamo thought. It had to be the Chinese, spreading their disgusting Communist ideology into sovereign Japanese territory! Kamo would show this Chinese Ambassador Tao that the Jietai, the JSDF, wasn't to be trifled with!

"Fuck them! All units continue advance!" Kamo roared into his mic. Duran's eyes widened in shock as the Japanese vehicles rumbled back to life.

The panicked horses of the Elbe officers finally lost composure in the presence of so much diesel exhaust and rumbling combustion engines. The Elbe officers only barely managed to get their frightened steeds to panic gallop back towards the wooden palisades of their fort.

Then the first Elbe rifle rounds began pinging off the hull of his Type 74 tank. A toothy, feral grin split the Colonel's lips. These little shits and their bolt action rifles didn't stand a chance against a proper armored battalion.

"1st combat team. Weapons free, light them up!"

~I~

Lieutenant Itami – Schwartz Valley of the Dark Elves

Itami scratched the back of his head nervously. In truth, he wanted nothing more than to run screaming back to Japan and do nothing watch the reruns of Mei Kon for a week straight. What the fuck had happened to the normal, original plan of killing the Flame Dragon with Panzerfausts and C4? Ok, no wait, that wasn't normal either.

"On behalf of the Tau'va, I, Ambassador Coldwind, accept your salutations and lay the warmest greetings of the five castes of T'au upon you." The blue, nose-less alien said in archaic, rigid Japanese. Itami could've confused the alien for a Buddhist monk straight from a Heian period historical drama what with the disk-like hat, flowing robes, and flowery speech patterns. "I hear from the Dark Elves of the valley that you hail from beyond the Gate at Alnus hill."

"Yeah, I'm from Japan. The Saderans kind of invaded us randomly one day and now we're here." The hapless Lieutenant sweat-dropped. First contact with an obviously technologically advanced alien species was way, way beyond his comfort zone and pay grade. "I'm Lieutenant Itami Youji by the way."

"My condolences for the senseless deaths they no doubt caused during the attack." Coldwind replied. "If it is possible, I would wish to extend my well wishes to your countrymen."

"You want me to take you to my leaders eh?" Itami smiled, happy that he could offload this problem to someone else. "I can do that."

The alien gave him a quiet smile. "I bid you many thanks Lieutenant. For now, let us join hands and defeat the Flame Dragon tormenting this land."

"~Itami~" Rory Mercury giggled as she skipped up the mountain path, the black lace of her Apostle outfit swaying in the wind. Itami noticed Coldwind's Honor Guard grip their rifles more tightly.

"You are friends with one of the local priestesses?" the Ambassador queried.

"Oh, no, she's an Apostle of Emroy." Itami replied casually.

Instantly, a half dozen long barreled pulse rifles were lowered, aimed square at Rory's head, their power capacitors whining with excess energy charge.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down. She's not dangerous. Please!" Itami shouted as he threw himself in the firing line between the Fire Warriors and the murderous Goth Loli Apostle.

Rory did not help his case when she sensually licked her lips and drew her massive half ton axe halberd into fighting stance. "Oh-hoh, is this a fight? Good! I was getting bored waiting for the dragon!"

"Rory, please! Put the Halberd down! Please for the love of the Kami!"

"Well since you invoke the Gods, even though it be the heathen ones of your homeland, I will grant this boon" Rory snarked as she returned to a more peaceable stance.

The Tau diplomat barked something gruffly in his own language and his honor guards lowered their frighteningly large rifles. Itami breathed a sigh of relief as he silently raged against the fact that the JSDF was legally a civilian government organization, placing limits on the amount of hazard pay they could receive compared to other armies.

"My apologies for the commotion Lieutenant Itami. We have had… less than satisfactory engagements with the Apostles" Coldwind spat the word, the first time Itami had heard anything other than serene calm from the alien "in the past. Though if we have her word that she will not attack us then we may yet reach an understanding."

"Rory." Itami snapped. He was burnt out dealing with all this shit.

"Fine. I give my word as an Apostle of Emroy that I shall not bring harm to the warriors of Sir Coldwind without just cause." Rory groaned.

The Tau merely nodded, before turning to walk away with his honor guard in tow. "I would speak with the Dark Elves of the valley now. My sincere apologies for any unpleasantry."

'The Apostles and Gods of this fantasy world had encountered the aliens before?' Itami groaned mentally.

He turned to Rory. They needed to talk. Now.

~I~

Ambassador Coldwind – Tau Base Camp in the Schwartz Valley

The meeting with the Dark Elves, another one of the various human offshoot species of this strange world, had gone quite easily. The tribe's elders had been quite impressed that the Tau had brought a small army replete with what they considered magic war engines to slay the flying reptile irritant. They granted him a chest filled with diamonds and crystals of substantial size and unnaturally high purity.

In a pinch, the Earth Caste scientists could use these to repair or make internal components for some of their Ion and Pulse weapons. Por'El Aloh beckoned for his personal comm-drone to convey a message to Por'ui Ul'toh, one of his apprentices, to take over the conversion of the Dark Elves into the Tau empire at his earliest convenience.

'Ul'toh needs to build his confidence' Aloh thought 'and this easy, simple mission would give him a taste of the intricacies of leading a diplomatic mission.'

The Water Caste ambassador's thoughts were interrupted as Shas'el Shi'ur, or Cadre Leader Strong Triumph, in the languages of the lesser species, stomped towards him in his towering, five ton XV8 Battlesuit, a command pattern suit equipped with a shield generator, a plasma rifle, and fusion blaster.

+Honored Por'El. Our sensors have detected a force of late industrial age Gue'la armor and rotary craft inbound. What are your thoughts? +

"Ah, these must be Lieutenant Itami's 'JSDF' comrades. Prepare the Honor Guard for a formal welcome ceremony." Coldwind ordered as he scratched his chin in rumination. "I suspect that they are here to slay the beast too. Let us delay our hunt until they arrive. We would not want to be graceless hosts and steal their quarry."

+I understand Por'el. There is one more matter though+ The battlesuit commander intoned, flexing his weapon limbs menacingly. +One of our auxiliary manned border posts has gone silent. We suspect that this 'JSDF' is responsible. What then? +

"Stay your weapons Fire Warrior. You need not do anything about it." The Ambassador smiled. "See now that without proper guidance of the Tau'Va, the Gue'la will inevitably devolve into kin-strife. But this is to our advantage. With their deaths, these Elbe soldiers have given us quite the diplomatic leverage over this nation called Japan."

+Of course, Por'el. I bow to your mastery of word and state craft+ the Firewarrior stated impassively, begrudgingly depowering his suit's weapon limbs. +I shall prepare for joint operations against the Flame Dragon with these Gue'la newcomers+

"Go in the name of the Greater Good Shas'el and may fortune smile upon you." Coldwind paused. "One more thing, if the Apostle 'Rory' makes any trouble for us, you know what to do."


	7. Chapter 6

As always this is not beta'd and I am prone to random brain farts so help catching typos or errors is welcome. Read and review.

~I~

Colonel Petrio Christos - Embassy of the Imperium of Man in Sadera

"Well, this operation has deviated a tad from expected" Colonel Petrio Christos quipped dryly in Gothic as he wiped flecks of dirt from his brass monocle with a handkerchief. "Though it certainly is, for a moment, looking better than Brother Cordus's face."

"When do we prepare to go to full combat stations?" Colonel La'akea queried, casting nervous glances to the swarm of aircraft approaching from the south-west and the fires from riots erupting across the city as his 2nd, Major Vyla bellowed at the other Imperial Soldiers to get into fighting positions, her rabbit-like ears twitching angrily.

The abhuman woman had turned out to be a fine officer, if somewhat oblivious to the political intrigues that all skilled Guard officers navigated as deftly as the battlefield, much to his own benefit.

Petrio had been one of the few Guard officers to openly voice support for the Ultramarines when they demanded an officer commission for her as reward for saving the life of one of their battle-brothers nearly nine years ago. The follow on propaganda benefits of her promotion had not been lost on the natives of Arcadia, the continent they had crashed upon, and thousands more abhumans had swelled their ranks for the chance to serve under the God-Emperor's Angels of Death.

The fact that the Indomitable's more… recalcitrant priests now regarded him and his regiment with extreme disdain was unfortunate. Still, Petrio considered the gratitude of Guilliman's own chapter as significantly more valuable political and spiritual capital than anything the waning Ecclesiarchy could offer under the reborn Primarch's far militaristic and materialistic regime. With the commendations of the Primarch's own and the notoriety that was sure to come from delivering the Gate to the wider Imperium, an immediate promotion to General-Militant or Warmaster of a Crusade would be well within his reach, at the youthful age of 87 no less!

Christos reattached his monocle and turned to regard the Colonel of the Falmart 3rd light infantry regiment, a former fisherman from the misty jungles of Arcadia covered in swirling tribal tattoos who Christos had also patronized during his ascent to the high ranks of the Guard. "Even without notice from the JSDF relayed through the good Magos Tytos, you have been with the Guard long enough to know that a Tau aerial assault would have been here by now."

A minor flush of embarrassment reddened the Falmart native's swarthy complexion for a moment. "My apologies. One can never be too careful especially when the Tau may be involved."

"Colonel La'akea, you speak wisely about the need to take precautions against the Xenos, but this is a delicate situation. The JSDF are comprised of humans, that Emperor willing, may become Imperial subjects in the future. All precautions must be taken lest we end up explaining to high command in Arcadia why we shot at friendly humans."

"Of course senior Colonel. Though what shall we do if it turns out that these JSDF were responsible for the bomb that wounded Brother Cordus?"

"Then we kill them all and let the Emperor sort them out. A cowardly terror attack on the Emperor's finest is not an assault we can take." Christos frowned. "Now as you know the Brother-Lieutenant has left me in charge as the medicae and tech-priests see to him; and I do not intend to disappoint the Emperor's finest as are you I am sure. That is why I have a… special mission for you and your most loyal grenadiers, one that I regrettably cannot attend to myself."

"Service is its own reward sir." La'akea recited smartly from the Tacticus Imperialis, the Imperium's grand treatise on military strategy.

"Come, walk with me." Petrio smiled conspiratorially. "As you have no doubt learned. The soon to be 'Emperor' Zorzal is an idiot. Uncontrollably so. Were he to ascend the throne, no doubt he would exhaust the valuable manpower and treasure of this empire in suicidal attacks on the Japanese."

"You want him removed?" La'akea grinned viciously, no doubt having grown to hate the moron prince after listening to one too many ridiculously over-exaggerated tale of his conquests in the bedroom and battlefield. "I thought we were to avoid provoking the JSDF?"

The Praetorian Colonel clucked his tongue like a disappointed tutor. "Of course not Colonel. We have word that one Shino Kuribayashi, the so called 'demon woman' who enjoyed a passionate bout with the Prince in the Saderan Throne Room is with Magos Tytos. And no one needs know who brought a reunion between the two to fruition."

Understanding flashed across the younger colonel's face. "An arranged date I see."

Christos handed him a scroll sealed with a skull faced wax seal the color of fresh blood. "I pride myself on my matchmaking skills good sir, though some, including Brother Cordus may not agree. Here are some instructions for the lovebirds to be. Your eyes only. And do see that their lovemaking does not cause harm to the Magos, we need a plausible recording after all."

~I~

Colonel Shunya Kengun – Farmland outside of the Saderan Capital City

Colonel Kengun Shunya was, for lack of a better word, annoyed at the situation he was in. The 4th combat team's AH-1Z and UH-1J helicopters were currently parked a hundred klicks outside the Imperial Capital on the grain fields of some hapless Saderan noble's plantation as plumes of fire stretched out to the sky from the distant city.

His men were currently doing their best to unload barrels of aviation fuel from the quartet of V-22 Osprey tilt-rotor aircraft that General Hazama had managed to scrounge up on short notice. The fundamental problem with this operation, Kengun noted bitterly, was range.

His AH-1Z and UH-1J helicopters could only fly a little over 550 and 450 kilometers respectively on one tank of av-gas given the age of their engines. Unfortunately, the Saderan capital was just a little further than 550 kilometers from Alnus hill. That meant that in order to have enough fuel to perform combat maneuvers and make it back to JSDF controlled territory, let alone Alnus base, they needed to perform in field re-fueling operations.

Were it not for the fact that the politicians had insisted on using near-mothballed last generation equipment to minimize the financial impact of combat operations, Kengun could've had an entire wing of faster V-22 Ospreys in the capital hours ago. Those new birds could fly over 1,600 kilometers on a single tank. Instead he was sitting here praying that he wouldn't hear the screams of the diplomats and JGSDF forward teams getting swarmed and killed.

Apparently, the Emperor of Sadera was dead and the entire city was in Chaos as rioters fought with Saderan security forces or fellow citizens. Arrows and rocks flew in similar quantities as accusations who had killed Molt, with far too many fingers pointed at Japan for his liking.

'It's as if the Special Region has decided we've had it too easy these past months. Fuck!' Kengun thought. 'At least this situation can't get any more complicated.'

If Kengun had noticed the slight stealth field distortions of the stealthed Tau Remora drone fighters watching his men, he would've known a little better on how wrong he was. The Fire Caste commander on the other side of their beady, cyclopean black sun optics was smiling as he ordered his troops to begin deployment of jamming fields.

~I~

Sergeant First Class Shino Kuribayashi – JSDF Safe House in the Akusho Red Light District

"Come out! I challenge you to a duel Shino Kuribayashi!" Prince Zorzal's bombastic voice roared through the courtyard of the JSDF's safe house in the Akusho district.

Kengun's 4th combat unit was still on its way but some sort of jamming was disrupting their radios. As far as Shino Kuribayashi was concerned, the 4th was on the other side of the fucking planet.

Though the waves of legionaries had stopped before the safe house's garrison had run out of ammo, they were still in some seriously deep shit if Zorzal chose to renew the attack.

Having seen his legionaries cut down like wheat by the JSDF's assault rifles, Zorzal had brought some sort of giant fucking troll that was 10 feet tall and covered in steel armor that their assault rifles couldn't penetrate along with a bunch of very angry looking rhino like animals. The constant pounding of ballistae bolts on the stone walls of their compound wasn't helping either. Two JSDF soldiers from 2nd recon team had been killed and several more wounded, including Sergeant Nishina from their own team, by falling debris alone.

Kuribayashi ran back inside the compound and ripped a medium length sword, a Gladius if she remembered correctly, left behind by the previous occupants of the building off of a wall rack. "Fuck that bastard. I'll gut him and his slaving rapist ass this time."

Sergeant Major Kuwahara's surprisingly strong grip latched onto her shoulder. "Kuribayashi, I know what you're thinking. Don't." He pleaded in his fatherly tone.

"We're all dead if I don't old man. This isn't a movie where the 4th team's helos come swooping in at the last minute to save the day. And at least I'll get to end that piece of shit even if it goes poorly." Shino said bitterly as she tore the aged JSDF careerist's hand off her shoulder.

"Kuribayashi-"

+Sergeant Kuribayashi+ Magos Tytos interrupted, his metal spider legs clacking as revealed himself. How the fuck had neither her nor Suwahara noticed him in the room?

"What do you want tin man? I thought you said you and your skitarii friends weren't going to help us fight." Shino all but snarled at the cyborg witch-doctor.

+Indeed we will not as we are diplomatic guests of this nation+ the tin man droned, seemingly oblivious to her anger and implied insults. +But I cannot help but admire your fighting spirit. You would've had a fine career in the Imperial Guard or even the Ecclesiarchy's militant orders+

A tentacle limb extended, the anemone like fronds on its tip gripping a gold plated necklace shaped like a winged skull. +A rosarius of my own design. Take it and may its machine-spirit watch over you+

"Yeah sure, whatever. Thanks for the jewelry" Kuribayashi rolled her eyes as she snatched the amulet and ran back outside before Suwahara could stop her.

'Fuck me. Why couldn't Zorzal be useless at sword fighting too?' Shino Kuribayashi thought to herself. While Shino was the holder of the JSDF's close quarters combat badge, most modern soldiers trained in unarmed, bayonet, and knife techniques, not straight up sword fighting from the Feudal eras.

Only Shino's kendo training and raw aggression were keeping her in the fight against the much taller and heavier Zorzal who had fought with actual swords instead of wooden ones in ritualized sport competitions like Kendo.

The Sergeant brought up her sword in a horizontal guard against Zorzal's downward slash. The impact rattled her arms, which felt heavier and heavier with each deflected impact. The two locked blades, staring daggers into each other's eyes.

"It'll be quite fun to break such a strong willed woman in. Though I'll have to take off a limb or two first to pay you back for that business earlier." The Crown Prince jeered at her with a sadistically lustful expression, the whites of his teeth glinting like a hyena's maw.

"I'll fucking tear off your prick first." Shino roared back, spittle flying.

The prince's leer only widened as he disengaged the blade lock, seemingly no worse for wear while Shino panted for breath. Her comrades were watching with silent worry, fingers on triggers and safeties off while Zorzal's boorish legionaries were jeering expletives and sexual innuendo at her.

"You look a little out of breath woman. Though it's much more difficult to keep up with a man on the battlefield than in the bed chambers." He snorted.

Shino didn't grace him with a response. 'I've got one shot at bringing him down before I run out of steam.' She steeled herself for one last decisive strike.

Breathing in deeply, Sergeant First Class Kuribayashi Shino leaned forward and wordlessly charged Zorzal el Caesar, blade raised.

The Crown Prince anticipated a torso level or high strike from the onrushing woman, but at the last moment, Shino ducked into a dive and stabbed upwards. Unfortunately for her, Zorzal reacted quite quickly and kicked her in the stomach, hard.

She felt bile and blood rise in her throat as she saw the Prince's blade flash downwards, the panicked shouts of her comrades, the deafening, savage roars of Zorzal's men. Though amazingly, her grip on her blade remained steady.

'Sorry Nanami, Looks like your nee-san won't be making it back home for New Year's.' she sighed internally.

Then a shimmering golden haze wrapped around her and slapped Zorzal backwards with a miniature thunderclap of force. Even through the ceramic armor insert of her combat vest, she could feel intense heat coming from the rosarius that Tytos had gifted her. She wasn't sure whether to be grateful to the thing for saving her life or pissed that he hadn't just told her it was a fucking energy shield generator.

With a bestial roar, she lunged upwards, blood and bile dribbling down her chin, and stabbed straight through Zorzal's throat.


	8. Chapter 7

~I~

Shas'vre Lin'kor - Outskirts of the Saderan Capital

+We will proceed with scenario four+ Shas'vre Lin'kor, rasped into the comms of his XV22 Stealth Suit, his vocal chords damaged long ago by a glancing chain-sword strike.

A chorus of affirmative statuses rolled across the blinking IFF indicators in his battlesuit's HUD. He had a half dozen stealth suit squads, some Pathfinder units, and an understrength armored cadre of Skyray missile tanks and Devilfish APCs against three companies of Guard infantry with integral Sentinel support and local air superiority in the form of a circling Overlord gunship and a squadron of Valkyrie gunships hovering near the Gue'ron'sha craft protectively.

Grim odds in a stand up fight, but that was not what the scenario called for. The scenario simply called for stalling or damaging the impending Imperial annexation of Sadera. Simply put, Sadera was an empire of twenty million on the precipice of black powder weapons, unequaled by any other polity on this planet after the Tenochit Empire was ripped apart and its bombed out remnants were forcibly annexed by either the Imperial Guard or the Fire Caste.

If the Imperium could coopt Sadera from above with minimal resistance or effort, then the sheer amount of raw ores, slaves, and food the Imperials could ship back across the ocean to Arcadia might very well tip the war in their favor.

He wished they had learned of the Imperium's presence on this continent earlier. With more preparation, he could've also staged a convincing incident between Japan and the Imperium, but there was no time to plan something that wouldn't eventually or immediately be traced back to the Fire Caste.

They couldn't afford that. The Japanese were clearly from an Industrial era world, which indicated the existence of at least a billion or so humans on the other side of that Gate. On the other hoof, if one put the star born Tau and Imperial population on Falmart together, there would be barely enough individuals to populate a town back on the Tau home world.

Lin'kor's stealth suit cadres could however, shatter the Empire of Sadera without being discovered.

The Emperor and Crown Prince of Sadera were dead. That left Princess Pina and Prince Diabo as the only Imperial contenders with the popularity and power base to actually hold Sadera together. Stealthily precipitating conflict between the Saderan capital garrison and the JSDF aerial troops would also be easy.

Either the Imperium would intervene forcefully against the Japanese, sparking further conflict or it would lose the confidence of the Saderan nobility who would interpret the Imperium's inaction as collusion with or fear of Japan. The Water caste would gratefully welcome all the Saderan senators who wanted nothing to do with the Imperium when it came time.

But for now, it was time to kill. 

~I~

Magos Tytos – JSDF Safe House in the Akusho Red Light District

"Can you talk straight you creepy ass machine man?" Shino hissed in Japanese as Tytos' augmetic limbs crunched into the cobblestone of the safe house.

Tytos vaguely considered telling the Japanese woman that they shared a gender for sheer entertainment value. Then decided against it. Her long centuries serving alongside the Imperium's military arms had informed her that it was simply more efficient to let flesh-humans of a military bent assume that she was male underneath the full body cybernetics.

+Hush child, you were the one who ran off before I could finish elucidating on the Omnissiah's glories+ Tytos canted back in Japanese as 3rd Recon Team's medic, a long haired woman called Kurokawa, saw to Shino's wounds inside the JSDF Safe House.

The hero of the hour shot up from her cot and tried to shout something back but a stern glare from her medic silenced her. Tytos chuckled internally as the impetuous, short haired woman sheepishly laid back on the ground.

Cautious silence pervaded the brick building after Zorzal's men had dispersed in terror and the JSDF troops licked their wounds. Some of the late Prince's men had screamed that a new Apostle was being born. Tytos gave a quiet prayer of thanks that an Apostle wasn't actually coming into existence. Others bleated that Shino was a heavens sent warrior demi-goddess sent to punish Zorzal for his arrogance and excess.

The Magos had known what Christos and his loyal lapdog, La'akea, had been up to the moment they contacted her on her vox trying to gauge her location and that of lady Kuribayashi. The young fools had planned on having the Japanese simply gun down Zorzal. Her solution on the other hand was one with significantly more showmanship and long term benefits for the Imperium.

Zorzal had been struck down in an honorable duel through what the Saderans would see as divine intervention in full view of his most loyal soldiers. The pro-war (with Japan) faction of the Saderan senate, which Zorzal headed, would be frightened away from wasting more of their valuable and already depleted manpower on their hopeless war with the Japanese. When the Saderans looked for succor from the terrible specter of defeat, the Imperium of Man would be waiting, arms open.

La'akea's gruff voice came across a private channel +all of the loose ends have been tied up Magos. Colonel Christos wishes to state his reservations at granting a foreign foot soldier a Rosarius however+

Tytos mentally rolled her eyes. +Please excuse me, I need to commune with the machine-spirits+ she said out loud to the Japanese, while switching to sub-vocal to communicate with La'akea.

At least the man-children had the good sense to kill and cremate any of Zorzal's inner circle who could testify that it was Imperial personnel who leaked the location of the JSDF's safe house to the now very dead idiot.

+Do tell the good Colonel that he hasn't the qualifications to lecture me on what the Mechanicus should and should not do with its creations. As for reservations child, do let the good Colonel know that I wish to state my most serious reservations at your pursuit of this course of action without consulting myself or the Brother-Lieutenant beforehand+

The tribal turned colonel was silent, but the Tech-priest continued to berate them.

+Boy. I have not survived so many centuries of war and strife by being blind. Let me give you a bit of wisdom. You and Christos are not nearly experienced enough to be so ambitious. I myself am no stranger to politicking in the shadows but the Ultramarines are an honor-bound breed. The Cult Mechanicus will not testify on your behalf if Cordus discovers and takes exception to your… schemes+

+Clear as crystal Magos+

The comm channel closed with a slight crackle.

Sir Sugiwara roused her from her annoyance with the two Guardsmen "Excuse me Magos, I was hoping to speak with you when you were finished… 'communing' with your superiors"

Clever boy. Though he did get one thing wrong, she was the superior in that particular exchange.

She swiveled her head assembly 200 degrees clockwise to face Sugiwara Koji. She quite liked the boy from the Japanese foreign ministry. Koji was surprisingly succinct and direct, for a career politician. The boy was also polite to a fault unlike so many Imperials who didn't even bother to hide their discomfort and ill-ease amongst their Mechanicus allies.

+I am indeed finished Sugiwara-san. How may I assist you+

"Well, on a positive note I can definitely approve your quest to open communication with General Hazama back in Alnus base. On the other hand, I'd also like to ask if we could get some help securing this safe house after the recent… events. We can't seem to use our radios but it looks like your people can communicate just fine" Sugiwara sighed as if physically lifting his burdens from his chest.

A pit of dread entered her stomach.

+Hold one moment, Sugiwara-san+ Tytos blurted as she frantically adjusted her integral scanners to the JSDF's frequencies. Sure enough, the tell-tale signs of Tau signal jamming flowed across her memory drives.

And as such, Magos Tytos declared full combat alert across all Imperial channels, but by then it was too late. 

~I~

Prince Diabo - Akusho Red Light District

Prince Diabo was shivering in the scorching heat of summer. Father was dead, killed by some foul sorcery much like the one that had leveled the Senate building. Rumors filtered in from the chaotic, burning capital city that Zorzal too had been killed, stabbed through the throat by the devil known as Shino Kuribayashi. And now a massed swarm of the JSDF's flying chariots were cutting a path straight to the capital, no doubt to finish the job and end the royal line entirely.

'Fuck the Gate. It's the root of all of the royal family's current trouble, a portal into a realm of evil' the cowardly, paranoid prince howled mentally. Not that it mattered anymore.

Diabo wrapped the hood of his cloak tighter around his face as he drove his carriage with all speed through the half-deserted streets of the Akusho slums. He was trying to travel incognito so only a few guards were in the back of his carriage, far fewer than the usual number of guards he would travel with.

Still, no one would expect a royal to flee through the demi-human slums after all. After he cleared the gates, he would blend in with a caravan of refugees until he could reach one of his hidden estates outside the capital and hide out from the chaos.

Diabo briefly felt a pang of guilt as he abandoned his sister Pina to her fate in this burning city, but Pina was too stubborn to see reason. She'd stay here in Sadera until the city burnt to ash because she felt it her duty.

"Halt!" a squadron of city watch, the Cohorts Urbanes, shouted, gladii drawn.

"Take off those hoods, demis!" a cohort with a plumed officer's helm roared, shouting a common racial slur used against demi-humans against him.

Diabo complied, too panicked and desperate to escape the city to take offense with the man's impudence. The idiot cohort's jaw dropped when he realized his mistake. "Y-y-your majesty Diabo, what are you doing here?" he spluttered.

"I'm here on official business." Diabo lied brazenly as he flashed his imperial seal.

"Of course! Let us escort you. It's not entirely safe in Akusho right now, the demis are running amok" the sergeant stammered, eager to correct his mistake.

"That will not be nec-"

One of his guards only barely knocked him out of the way of a speeding bolt of blue ball lightning, losing his own head in the process.

Then the screaming began as hunchbacked ochre suits of armor half again as tall as a man began materializing from thin air, spewing devastating azure bolts of energy that pierced and roasted men like paper. The prince began hyper ventilating as he crawled across the street, his nostrils filled with his own snot and the stench of burning human flesh and his hairs raising on edge as volcanically hot bolts of blue flame sailed over him.

Then an armored hoof crushed the bones in his hand into the cobblestone.

Diabo screamed in pain and terror as he looked through teary eyes at the horrific many-eyed visage of an armored golem, and into the maw of its still smoking limb-weapon. As the thing's weapon began to glow again, crimson lances of light speared clean through its eye pieces and the thing fell backwards like a puppet with its strings cut.

Diabo vaguely recognized the screaming voice of Colonel La'akea and the forms of his elite infantry, his 'grenadiers' storming into the street as he painfully withdrew the remnants of his left hand from underneath the golem's boot.

All around him, carapace armored guardsmen were wrestling with or trading point blank fire with the golems as they flickered in and out of sight. Hours ago, La'akea had told tall tales that the Guard had cloaks which befuddled the eye like a chameleon's skin. Clearly they were not tall tales.

"Prince!" the Guard colonel roared as he grabbed Diabo's good hand.

Diabo didn't have a coherent response for him. He was literally in a burning hell surrounded by creatures and war engines from a madman's nightmares. And so he laughed and sobbed like a madman.

The colonel growled in frustration and Diabo felt himself hoisted onto the soldier's shoulder like a sack of grain.

'What's the point anymore' the 2nd prince thought as he went limp, overwhelmed by everything at this point. Darkness gripped him.

…

Any moment he would open his eyes and the nightmare would end. A servant would enter his room in the palace and dress him as usual. A breakfast of fresh olives, aged cheese, artisan breads, and cured meats, carefully poison tested, would be delivered.

Then he raised his hands to eye level. One of them was still crushed and bleeding.

He whimpered and coughed. The back alley he was in was filled with filth and demi-human corpses and the nearby buildings were on fire clouding everything in a miasma of choking smoke.

La'akea was very dead. A curved blade was jammed through his heart by one of the invisible golems while the colonel's own blade was buried hilt-dep straight through his killer's head, splattered with cyan blood.

'A soldier in plate then. They can bleed and die just like any other.' Diabo realized deliriously.

He swiveled his head around, choking on the fumes. The area was empty, nothing was here except corpses and burning detritus. The man who had once hoped to be Emperor of the known world, got up and ran sobbing from his own city.

By the next morning, rumors had already circulated through the crumbling capital of Diabo's dishonorable exit. 

~I~

A wyvern is not an easy animal to maintain. A small dragon's consumption of meat is prodigious and the territoriality of the beasts requires expensive, reinforced housing. A lesser kingdom might hope to own a few dozen of the beasts at most.

Such was the wealth and power of the Saderan Empire that the capital's aerial contingent alone counted a hundred such beasts.

All one hundred wyverns were now flying at flank speed towards the heliborne JSDF 4th combat team approaching the city.

No order had been given to launch. None were needed as a grave insult had been thrown towards the proud knights that flew these mighty beasts.

Neither the 4th combat team nor the Saderan Wyvern knights would ever know that the JSDF officer that had appeared in the Wyvern knights' stables and insulted their honor and manhood had been naught more than a Tau hologram.


	9. Chapter 8

Imperial Guard Command Post, Saderan Capital

Brother Lieutenant Cordus slammed his armored fist down on a table in the hastily erected Imperial Guard command post in the now deceased Emperor Molt's palace, his teeth grinding into a smoldering cigar of Arcadian tobacco. Major Vlya stood stock still at attention, sizing up the dozens of incoming JSDF aerial contacts on the holo-lithic display, trying to pretend that the angry trans human warrior wasn't there.

Colonel Christos stared down the enraged post-human as best he could, even as his knees shook. "With all respect due to the Emperor's Chosen, engaging in hostilities with the JSDF would be disastrous for our operations here now that Tau presence is confirmed in this continent"

The Primaris Astartes loomed dangerously over the middle-aged human officer, giving Christos a disturbingly close look at the real time process of the trans-human's enhanced physiology literally knitting together the roasted and torn flesh of his face into a demented web of scar tissue. "I will not countenance this treachery by the Japanese nor will I countenance _cowardice_ by a sworn soldier of the Imperium. Is that clear?"

Christos gulped and nodded, realizing that he was treading onto the domain of honor, with an Astartes of the Primarch's own get; pushing further would not be a winning move.

The giant turned to the warrior-rabbit "Major Vyla, as of now you are acting colonel of the 3rd Falmart Guards Light Infantry given that Colonel La'Akea is missing in action. Order the flak guns to fire warning shots and await orders; preserve the primitives' flying reptiles if ordered to engage. Full combat stations."

Colonel Vyla smartly snapped the sign of the Aquila and rushed out of the command post; her relief at being allowed out of melee range of the infuriated trans-human was palpable.

Christos's heart skipped more than a beat when a ceramite digit stopped a few centimeters from his face with enough force that the displaced air rattled his teeth.

Cordus snarled again "I am taking to the air Colonel to demonstrate that we do not tolerate treachery and insolence, be it by xenos or human hand. The Japanese rotary fliers are to be turned back or killed."

Acidic drool fell in fat droplets from the Ultramarines charred lips, melting holes through the aluminum folding table between the guard colonel and the Astartes officer.

"Magos Tytos reports that the outskirts of the city are being jammed by the Tau. We will burn through the Tau jamming with the Overlord's command suite You will take command of the Guard aerial assets present and assist me in this endeavor."

~I~

Fifty Kilometers from the Saderan Capital, JSDF Special Region 4th Combat Team

"Multiple contacts on the FLIR… holy shit that's big!" Major Hitachi, Kengun's co-pilot shouted.

Kengun's shifted his attention form the V-22 Osprey's controls and his eyes widened as he beheld a flying fortress the size of a naval missile boat roared out of the Saderan capital on quintuple pillars of blue flame. "By the Kami, what the hell is that!" Colonel Kengun shouted in agreement with his co-pilot as his eyes darted to the dozen or so smaller jump jet fighters accompanying them, to him they looked like a demented cross between a British Harrier Jump Jet and one of the new Russian Armata tanks.

The JASDF Colonel's attention was diverted yet again when his radio, which had been silenced by some sort of damnable jamming the moment they had closed within 100 klicks of the city, crackled to life. The voice was booming and stentorian, almost too deep to be human, but un-mistakeably _pissed off_.

+Attention all Japanese forces, this is Brother-Lieutenant Cordus of the Ultramarines chapter, representing the Imperium of Man. Our forces have taken your diplomatic staff in hand and we will return them to you unharmed if you cease your intrusion into Saderan airspace. Additionally, Xenos forces are present in the city and we are beginning purge operations. Clear the battle zone of suffer the consequences+

Another radio call opened to the 4th combat team's open channel, this time from the JSDF authorized channel instead of the open channel.

+Attention JSDF forces this is Sugiwara from the foreign affairs ministry. We've been taken into protective custody by forces from the Imperium of Man. They request that JSDF forces not enter the city of Sadera, as the ranking diplomat here I request that the JSDF comply with their request+

Colonel Kengun pondered the order for a moment and then a thunder clap of sound hit him, even through the rotor noise of his helicopter fleet. The aviator's eyes nearly bulged out of his socket as he saw Saderan Wyverns falling out of the sky in the wake of a truly gargantuan vapor cone and many smaller ones generated by the transition to supersonic flight. A voice was screaming in his head that it was impossible for something the size of a naval gunboat to break the sound barrier less than 200 meters off the ground.

The 4th combat team's comm net blazed with panic and terror.

+We're turning around+ Kengun roared into his radio. +Right the fuck now+

+Imperial forces are engaging Xenos stealth aero-craft remain calm+ The Brother-Lieutenant boomed over the radio net again.

Incandescent spears of laser fire seared out of the monstrous Imperial flyer and what Kengun swore was empty space just a moment ago exploded in a storm of metal and fuel. Yet another two patches of empty air simply shimmered into existence and broke the sound barrier. The colonel vaguely noted their Ochre color and smooth oceanic curves before they sank below the nearby foothills in two different directions, with a half dozen of the smaller Imperial flyers chasing one and the larger monster chasing the other.

In a mad scramble, the JASDF helicopter formation spun on its heel and accelerated to full combat speed. The Saderan wyvern riders approaching them, at least those still airborne after the Imperials had buzzed them with sonic booms, receded into the distance.

Kengun's heart hammered in his chest. +All units return to base. Potential hostile aircraft are confirmed to have directed energy weapons and optical stealth. All units stay alert+

As a chorus of near panicked affirmatives came across his comms, Kengun dialed into Alnus Base's VHF radio frequency.

+4th combat team to Alnus actual. Mission abort. Imperium of Man forces have Japanese embassy staff in protective custody with cooperation of Foreign Ministry Officer Sugiwara. Imperium forces currently engaged in aerial combat with unknown hostiles. Directed energy weapons and optical stealth features confirmed. AO is too dangerous to proceed. RTB. RTB!+

~I~

Imperial Guard Command Post, Saderan Capital

"Greetings, your highness" Major Vyla curtsied as Princess Pina and a column of her Rose Knights rode into the Imperial command post on their white stallions. A pair of star-born Imperial Guardsmen allowed them through, their Hellguns whining with lethal power and helmet mounted laser sights glowing ominously red.

The redhead Princess's bloodshot eyes bored into her. The warrior-rabbit beheld a mix of adrenaline, pain, fear, and anger coursing through the sole survivor of the Saderan royal family, well at least those with a realistic shot at the throne. "Where are your superiors, soldier? I would speak with Colonel Christos and Sir Cordus."

The major returned to attention and respectfully locked eyes with Pina. "My apologies, Commanders Christos and Cordus have departed on our flying machines to secure the city's airspace from intruders. I am acting commander of Imperial forces within the city for the duration."

Princess Pina was silent for a long moment. "Very well. What is your name soldier?"

"Major Vyla, of the Falmart 3rd Guards Infantry" she stated matter of factly, proffering her hand for the princess to shake. "How may we assist, your highness?"

The princess's eyes sunk to the ground and she sighed before grasping the Guardswoman's hand. She couldn't tell if the strength of Pina's grip was out of desperation or resolve. "This city… my family… is ruined. I need your help to restore order, to keep this nation intact. Help me take the Japanese into custody and restore order."

Vyla nodded, suppressing a grin. The princess, and soon to be monarch, of the target territory was coming to her for help instead of that snake Christos. Vyla was grateful for his patronage up the ranks, but she knew his assistance was one born of calculated self-interest unlike that of the Astartes.

Besides, the warrior-rabbit tribes back on the Arcadian continent had committed nearly three whole warbands worth of fighters in exchange for the officer commissions granted to her and a dozen other warrior rabbits and combustion engine technology. Assuming she could leverage a personal relationship with the Saderan princess, the matriarchs back home could negotiate for more sway in the colonial council among other things.

"The Imperium's warriors will support you in your endeavor. We look forward to cooperation" the major nearly purred. "Allow me to confer with my warriors in order to better assist you"

~I~

Jade Palace, Japanese Diplomatic Quarters

Princess Pina's mind raced as they trundled along the cobblestone roads of Sadera, the imperial city, inside a four wheeled open top Imperial self-propelled carriage Vyla referred to as a Tauros. Her loyal attendants, Bozes and Panache were riding in the two other self-propelled carriages trundling behind. A pair of armored golems akin to flightless birds the foreigners called Sentinels marched behind, their tread unnaturally soft for metal contraptions of such size.

Half of her Rose Knights galloped behind on their steeds, swords drawn.

The Japanese couldn't be allowed to stay, but she couldn't allow them to be harmed and touch off another war either. She gripped the railings of the Tauros until her knuckles went white.

The nobles were already whispering that father had been assassinated by the Japanese. Zorzal, the crown prince, was killed in a duel with a Japanese common soldier and her brother, 2nd prince Diabo was likely dead too. That left her as the next in line to the throne and deeply associated with the Japanese that most Saderans would point as slayers of the Imperial family.

No. She couldn't associate with Japan any longer. For the good of the Saderan empire. For the safety of herself, her family, and her loyal Rose Knights.

"We're here Princess" Major Vyla barked.

Pina swung her legs out and took in the situation outside the Jade palace, which had been converted into diplomatic quarters for the Japanese delegation. She noted briefly that dozens of corpses were strewn outside of the front gate, legionaries bearing the colors of units loyal to her brother Zorzal and the war faction. Other legionaries were huddled behind nearby buildings and ruined carts, their morale likely shattered by the JSDF staves, no, their guns as Vyla had explained.

Part of her was appalled at the slaughter of her countrymen, another, more seditious part of her mind was glad that future impediments to her rule were already disposed of. She shook her head and brought up the voice amplifying device the Imperial Guard had gifted her with, a megaphone.

"Attention all JSDF forces and diplomats in the Jade palace. You have violated the laws of hospitality and stand accused of the murder of the Crown Prince of Sadera and causing chaos in the streets of the capital. In keeping with the law of envoys, decreed by the Goddess Emroy, you are to be taken into custody and banished henceforth from Sadera. Surrender now or suffer the consequences" her voice boomed across the streets.

Painful minutes passed as no response came from the Jade palace. She saw the Imperial guardsmen take up concealed firing positions behind ruined buildings and carriages while her Rose Knights stood at parade formation outside the Rose palace, their nervousness palpable. Slowly scattered legionaries rallied to the core of her Rose Knights, almost in a daze.

Then finally several Japanese diplomats in their strange formal wear approached with their hands up in a gesture of surrender.

Major Vyla nodded at her, her rifle shouldered and aimed. The princess nodded back.

Sadera needed to see her and her Rose Knights subdue the Japanese for their perfidy. She gestured for the Rose Knights to move forward with her as they approached the haggard Japanese diplomats.

Diplomat Sugiwara's mouth began to run immediately as they "Princess Pina, I assure you we can find a sol—"

"Shut up!" Pina roared, loud enough for the war faction legionaries to hear. "I am done. Your men and women will surrender their arms. We will return you to your people unharmed in accordance with Emroy's law of envoys. Do. Not. Test. My Patience."

Sugiwara looked into her eyes, probing for any sort of in he could get. He glanced over at Major Vyla's soldiers and their own guns and armored vehicles. Then he gave a defeated sigh and turned to an older woman, his superior if Pina remembered correctly.

Words were barked in Japanese across the courtyard and slowly but surely the JSDF soldiers, Shino Kuribayashi among them, came out with their weapons held over their heads in a gesture of surrender.

Cheers rippled out from the legionaries who had failed to assault the Jade Palace, chanting her name, praising her for forcing the capitulation of the mythic men in green. Pina tried not to break down on the spot as the immensity of the task before her sunk in with each JSDF soldier her Rose Knights handcuffed.

~I~

Somewhere outside the Saderan Capital

"Shas'vre Che'Lel, the Imperial aerospace fighters have deployed in pursuit of our stealth drones, the JSDF rotor craft are far from Imperial assets now." Shas'ui Li'Yan noted, fiddling with the controls of the captured Imperial Vulture gunship. Two such craft had been deployed here, more than enough to gut these even more primitive Gue'la rotor craft with the element of surprise.

The Shas'vre briefly wondered if the loss of an entire stealth team squad and three Remora stealth drone fighters was worth this operation, but it was not his place to question his commanders. So far their objectives of throwing the command structure of this Feudal Gue'la empire into chaos had been met. The disturbing canine like Bourro and his half-breeds had proven their worth when identifying the pain points of this Saderan empire. Though he still did not trust them, such was a matter for the water caste to handle.

"Excellent Shas'ui. Leave the officer's rotor craft unharmed and about a half dozen craft damaged but flyable. Prepare the jammers." Che'Lel grunted as he thumbed the ignition of the captured Imperial gunship. Their next objective of igniting war between the two Gue'la factions was about to be checked off.


End file.
